Circle
by Paccione Innocenza
Summary: Stay the night just let me rock you till' the morning light.Its cold outside and much to late to drive you know i need you baby i'm so lost without your love.


**Circle**

A/N : This is a quick songfic i thought up while looking for lyrics. I do not own Cody Rhodes or Stay the night i only own Roxanne, so enjoy!

**Your kissing me **

**I'm saying i'm**

**the one you**

**need.**

It was getting late and i knew Cody shouldn't have still been at my place, but i couldn't let him leave either. He kissed me so passionately, his hands wondered all over my defenseless body.

**To keep you**

**warm and lay**

**with you tonight**

"I wanna be with you Roxi," His words lingered over the skin of my neck. "I miss you so much Cody," I whispered as I caressed his black hair. He laid me on my sofa and and showered my body in kisses. I wanted nothing more than to hold him throughout the night.

**Baby I feel **

**the same way**

**I don't want**

**To leave want**

**To hold you **

**close and feel**

**your love inside**

" Cody there's no place i'd rather be than here," My head was spinning it'd been so long since I'd been that intimate with him and damn it felt good. But the more he kissed me the clearer Layla's face became in my mind. I couldn't do that to her.

**But I don't**

**want to play**

**myself cause**

**I know your **

**with someone**

**else**

"Stop, Cody stop i can't do this," I declared and pushed him off of my body. "What's wrong," He asked innocently, " what's wrong is the fact that you have a girlfriend waiting on you and your here with me and even if i didn't care about her how could i trust you to be faithful to me when you couldn't even be faithful with her." I walked to the patio and sighed. " Because I don't love her I love you." I felt his arms snake around my waist.

**And I don't**

**need complications**

**in my life**

"Yeah sure you do, ' I don't need these problems in my life Cody and being with you with is nothing but a handful plus more problems." I pulled away from his warm arms and looked him in his cold blue eyes. " I've grown up since we broke up Rox and I was wrong for letting you go.' let me prove i can do right by you."

**And I don't **

**wanna fall back**

**in and your **

**caught up in**

**you again**

**boy i'm so **

**conflicted in**

**my mind**

In his eyes I could see such an honesty it was hard to say no but i had to stand my ground. " No, you got to go I can't keep doing this Cody I-," was all I could say before his lips crushed into mine. They tasted so sweet I couldn't fight him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my body close.

**You keep**

**saying stay the**

**night just let**

**me rock you **

**till' the morning**

**light its cold **

**outside and **

**much to late to **

**drive you know**

**i need you baby **

**i'm so lost without **

**your love**

He kissed my lips like his life depended on it and caressed my face. When he finally let go of me I felt so stupid. How could I continuously let this man in and out of my life like so kind druggie in need of rehab. '_Maybe that was it, what if I need rehab. I'm killing myself over this man draining myself of energy that I need to find the love I thought i found in him_'. My thoughts screamed on and on inside my head, I couldn' t focus but I did hear Cody say, " let me stay,"

**Obviously, procrastinating **

**just to** **be closer to you**

**a little longer now boy**

I turned around to face the congested reno streets, I didn't know weather to stay or to just fight through this snow and get home. I felt his eyes focused on me, he was waiting for my answer but I didn't have one.

**It's hard for me to**

**break away from**

**you baby never**

**could resist you **

**and i still haven't**

**learned how **

His touch was as light and weightless as the snow that fell from the sky. I couldn't resist him and he knew it, so why was I trying to fight instead of letting what was meant to happen happen? I needed to be with him that night , i needed to feel his body against mine. My perspective was getting weaker by the moment and he knew it.

**And i don't wanna**

**be a fool but **

**it's sad when**

**it comes to **

**you and i'm**

**feeling valunerable**

**tonight**

His fingers slowly danced on my skin, goose bumps arose with every touch. Something about Cody that I could never shake was the skill his fingers possessed or the effect they had on my body. All I could do was stand there and stare into the night sky, that all had been to much for me to handle it was like one of my worst nightmares but sweetest dreams come true if that made any since.

**Cause I don't **

**wanna miss a**

**chance at reliving**

**a sweet romance**

**boy i'm so confused **

**deep down inside**

I knew deep down that no matter what I said or how big a front I put up I loved and wanted Cody even more since he wasn't mine. I didn't want to ruin his relationship but what about my happiness and what i wanted, I wanted Cody but i couldn't have him. I wanted his love but it wasn't mine to have, I wanted his sweet caress but they weren't mine to receive at least not any he was here right now with me not with Layla and I didn't want to miss out on what we could have.

**You keep saying **

**stay the night **

**just let me rock**

**you till' morning **

**light**

I'd made my decision although I was almost positive that i'd regret it because I knew I'd go to bed in his arms but I wouldn't wake up in them. " Don't leave me Cody please, I need you," I cried into his chest and I knew full well that what I'd been saying was going one ear and out the other. " I won't, I promise," He said as he kissed my lips and carried my off into the bedroom. He'd lit the fireplace, stripped down into his wife beater and boxers. He climbed into bed with me, kissed me one last time and held me in his arms until i drifted off.

**Its cold outside **

**and much to**

**late to drive **

**you know I need**

**you baby I'm so**

**last without your **

**love**

The next morning I awoke expecting for Cody to be gone and in bed with Layla, but he was still with me . He held my body so close it seemed as if our bodies were coalesced and there was no better feeling in the world. I felt him position his body and heard him whisper , " I love you Roxanne."

A/N: Thank you guys for reading! How'd you like it let me know.


End file.
